


home for christmas

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Christmas, F/M, a request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: "Please come home for Christmas," Seccotine told him.





	

"Please come home for Christmas," Seccotine told him.

 

It was far less snarky than Fantasio had expected. He bit his lip in the Australian sun, for a second wondering if there was something wrong with Seccotine.

 

"If not by Christmas, by New Years night," she added.

 

"I'm fine," Fantasio told her. "It was just a flesh wound. I know you'd kill me if I went and got myself murdered."

 

It was horrible joke, and it felt awkward and wrong coming out of his mouth. He hadn't really even been certain why he had called Seccotine... All they had really planned was meeting up once he and Spirou got back. But since something had come up in the form of Vito, and it looked like this might take a while before they could return to Belgium, he had decided to let her know.

 

But this all felt so... serious now. And what had she really meant by 'home' anyway?

 

Fantasio just had no idea what their relationship was like now. It was a mess. Were they friends? Partners? Occasional fuck-buddies? At first he had thought of it as a love-hate relationship, but he couldn't really pretend there was much hate in it anymore.

 

"Don't die," she said. "We need to talk when you come back."

 

She let out a small laugh, not quite her usual kind. "I have the feeling I shouldn't have told you that. You might go and jump into some gunfire just to avoid talking to me about... all of this."

 

"I'll be back," Fantasio promised. "I love you. BYE!"

 

He cut the call. He had never said those words out loud to her. God, now he really was thinking about jumping off the cliff to avoid facing her again.

 

"Fantasio?"

 

Fantasio turned to see Spirou. He really hoped he hadn't heard that.

 

Fantasio grinned. "So, what's our plan now? We gotta take care of this mess and head back home for Christmas. Or at the very least New Years."

 


End file.
